


Make Damn Sure

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will never get too far from me again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Damn Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XV - The Ides of Porn](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/) using the prompt _Elizabeth Weir/John Sheppard Hands, Clutch, Found_

"You will never get too far from me again," John moans into her neck, inhaling her scent as he does so.

Elizabeth is in his lap as she rides him. Her hands are moving all over body, his face, his arms, his chest, his stomach, reacquainting herself with the feel of his body after seven years of being away from him. Even though time had changed him....he still feels the same as the last time she touched him.

His hands are firmly on her hips keeping her still. He fears she will float away if he lets go. He lost her once, he won't lose her again. She doesn't mind his tight grip. She feels secure in his strong arms, safe from harms way.

She reaches over and takes his face in her hands. Her thumbs brush against the smooth skin his cheeks. Her eyes shining with lust and happiness as she gazes into deep hazel eyes. She can gaze into them for hours.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she says, her arosual begins to reach its edge.

Their lips crash violently like the ocean as their bodies erupt in the sweet release they waited seven long years for.


End file.
